


Broken Together

by Jan_Jan_101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan_Jan_101/pseuds/Jan_Jan_101
Summary: Virgil: An abused boy just trying to get away from the monsters of his past.Roman: The broken brother hiding his fears under a mask from everyone.Patton: A mentally and physically broken boy trying to forget about his past and mistakes.Logan: Emotionally broken looking for a new start away from his parents.These four have to get through college while facing monsters from their past. Will they accept help from each other or face them alone?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, you guys can call me January or Jan. A few things before you read. This has a lot of Triggers. Abuse, ahcool, cutting, bullying, trying to drown someone, rope, tying someone together, blood, past death, death, mentions of past abuse trying to kill someone, hospitals, court room, knives, police, depression, pills/depression meds. I believe that is all, I hope you enjoy and triggers will be at the top of every chapter.
> 
> TW: Mentions of alcohol and bad parenting, depression/depressed Patton

Virgil’s Pov

I grabbed my backpack and duffle bag as my phone rang: Janus  
“You ready Vee?”  
“Yeah are you here yet?”  
“Just pulled up.”  
“Coming.”  
I hung up my phone, slid it in my pocket, and crept downstairs. My dad was passed out on the couch, smashed beer cans, and half-drunk ones were everywhere in the living room.  
‘Finally getting out of this dump.’  
I unlocked the door and ran to my older brother’s car.   
“You ok Vee?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Was he awake?”  
“Nope.” I put my seatbelt on popping the p, “Passed out on the couch.  
Janus let out a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness. Ok, where are we going? I have no clue where this place is.”   
I gave him the address, as we talked the rest of the way there. We pulled up in front of a rustic old apartment complex close to the campus of the college I was going to.   
“Well let’s go.” Janus got out of the car.   
“We?”  
“If you think I’m not going to stay and help you to some extent then call me a horrible brother.”  
“You left me with him for a year!”  
“Yeah because I had college, not for the fun of it.” He replied with a duh sounding voice.  
“Whatever let’s go.” I grabbed my stuff and showed Janus where my new place was.  
We walked into the somewhat empty apartment.  
“Where’s your room?”  
“It’s the smallest room in the back.” I point to the left corner.  
We walked over, I had brought my bed and desk over the other day so it wouldn’t be a problem. I walked in and started unpacking.  
“Are you going to stand there or help me?” I asked with a smirk on my face.   
“Oh shush Emo Nightmare.”  
“Didn’t know you knew any comebacks.”  
“Yeah, yeah, where do you want your art stuff?”  
“Put it on my desk.” I shoved my clothes in the closet and threw my backpack in there.   
“Shoot! I have to go, I have work soon.”   
“I thought you were a writer?” I asked in confusion.  
“I am.”  
“Don’t you work from home?”  
“Ok fine it’s a writers conference for my story, but it’s still work-related so shush.” Janus started losing his temper so I backed off.   
“Ok, ok, sorry. Thanks for helping Janus. I appreciate it.”  
“No problem Vee, see you later.” He walked out.   
I sat on the couch scrolling through Tumblr waiting for my other roommates to arrive. I hate social interaction but the sooner I meet them the sooner I can start avoiding them. 

Logan’s Pov

I adjusted my tie before heading out the door to my car. My parents were on a business trip so I had the place to myself. Again. I left a note explaining where I was on the island and left for my new apartment. I’ve never been a fan of this area but it was close to campus and at a reasonable price. I was living with three other people, fun, oh well hopefully it won’t be too bad. I pulled up in front of the building, grabbed my backpack and a box before heading up to the building.   
“Here let me get that for you.”  
A guy wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, black hoodie, combat boots, and a yellow beanie held the front door open for me.   
“Thank you.” I looked up and a blush crept on my face, he had brown hair with yellow tips and a scar on the left side of his face. His eyes were...different in a good way, the right one was brown and the left one was green.  
“Shoot! Sorry, but I have to go or I’m going to be late. See ya!”  
With that, he ran to his car and drove away. I recomposed myself and walked up to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked inside. A man that I can only assume is one of my roommates was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. He was pale with black hair that was dyed purple. He was wearing a purple shirt, black ripped jeans, a black hoodie with purple patches on it, purple combat boots, and he had some sort of eyeshadow on.   
“Salutations you must be one of my roommates.”  
The emo looking boy stood and walked over. I set down my box and shook his hand, “My name is Logan.”  
“Virgil.”  
“Nice to meet you Virgil, are you the only one here?”  
“Yep, my room is that one.” He points to the room in the corner, “So you can take any of the other three.”  
“Aright thank you.”  
“No problem.”  
Virgil walks back to his room as I take the second smallest on the other side of the apartment. I had just finished putting stuff away when I heard the front door open.

Patton’s Pov

“Get out!”  
“Mom, wait!”  
“No, I want you out of my house when I come back!” She walked out slamming the door behind her.  
“Well at least she didn’t hit me this time,” I mumble going to my room to finish packing.   
I walked out of the house and started my car.   
‘At least I’ll never see her again.’   
“Ok deep breaths Patton. You're going to college, you have a nice job, and you're getting out of this place for good.” I backed out of the car and started downtown.   
It was noon so I don’t think I’m going to be the first one there but who knows right? The drive wasn’t far but it was far enough away from her. I parked my car in front of the older looking building. I managed to fit all my stuff in a duffle bag and a box so not much work which was nice. I walked up to the third floor and stopped in front of the door.  
‘You got this just smile and be happy pappy, Patton.’   
I pulled on a smile before opening the door. I walked in and saw an emo looking boy with a sketchbook sitting on the couch. A taller boy wearing a black polo, blue tie, glasses, jeans, black shoes, and dark brown hair came walking out of one of the rooms.   
“Hi, I’m Patton!”  
“Salutations I’m Logan and this is Virgil.”  
The emo boy, Virgil, looked at me and gave a half-wave, “Hi.”  
“Hi, kiddo!”  
“Kiddo?” Logan asked, tilting his head to the side.  
“Yep! I call everyone kiddo!”  
“Alright then… there are two more rooms left that you can choose from. The bigger one on the right or the biggest one on the left.”  
“I’ll take the one on the right.” I went into the room to start unpacking.   
After I was done I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Logan was reading a book and Virgil was drawing something in his sketchbook. I found the remote on the coffee table and put on The Little Mermaid. It was around two o’clock when the door opened and our last roommate walked in.

Roman’s Pov

I walked into the kitchen looking for Remus, “Remus!”  
“Yes brother?”   
I jumped before turning around, “Where is it!”  
He had a smirk on his face, “Where’s what?”  
“Where’s my phone. I have to go you know.”  
I was starting to get impatient.  
“Remus give Roman his phone back!” My mom called from the living room.  
“Fine! Here you go.” He gave me my phone then left for work.  
I sighed before returning to my room. I finished packing my last box and brought it out to the car.  
“Mom! Dad! I’m leaving!”  
“Wait!” My mom came running into the kitchen with dad following behind her.   
“Mom I have to go, it's already almost one.”  
“I know, I know but before you go I packed you some photos and goodies for you, and don’t forget to call us.”  
“I won’t mom, now I have to go.”  
“Ok, ok. Bye!”  
“Bye.” I walked out of the house and to my car.   
I pulled out and started down the gravel road into town. It took a bit but I finally arrived at the rustic brick building. I grabbed my backpack before grabbing the two boxes out of the backseat. I walked in the building and up the stairs to number 394. I open the door to see The Little Mermaid on and three guys sitting on the couch. The movie was paused and a bubbly boy with strawberry blonde hair came over to greet me. He was wearing a light blue polo with a grey cat hoodie wrapped around his shoulders, light blue converse, grey round glasses with freckles dusting his face, and light brown pants.   
“Hi kiddo! I’m Patton! That's Logan,” He pointed to the other man with glasses, “And that’s Virgil!” He pointed to the emo looking boy.  
“Hello! I’m Roman. I take it, I'm the last one here.”  
Patton laughed a little before continuing, “Yep, your room is the one on the left with the open door.”  
I nodded my head and walked into the last room. I started unpacking everything and put my bag in the closet when I finished it was almost three. I walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school? Not as well as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, fighting/bullying

Virgil’s Pov

I was just finishing up a drawing when Roman sat down. He was tall with brown hair and a slight tan. He was wearing a red and white shirt with jeans and white shoes. There was something about him that looked familiar but I couldn’t figure out what. 

“Need something Hot Topic?”

I flinched before responding, “No sorry.” I got up and went to my room.

I ripped the sketch out and put it in the folder with the other ones. I stared at the blank walls. 

‘Purple on these three.’ I turned to the wall behind me, ‘What to do with this one?’ 

I flipped through some of my sketches, ‘This one.’

It was a sketch of a dragon that I did in charcoal. It took me a while but I like how it turned out. I’ll have to pick up a few things from work tomorrow, 

‘Wonder if we have any lights at the store?’ 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

“Come in!”

“Hey kiddo were ordering pizza is that ok with you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Ok let’s go then!”

“Why?”

“Were having a family night!”

“Ok….”

I walked out of my room and sat on the far side of the couch.

Patton’s Pov

“So what do you guys want to do?” I asked sitting on the floor across from the couch.

Virgil shrugged his shoulders pulling his knees to his chest. 

“I don't know.” Logan said not looking up from his book.

“How about-” I was about to suggest a movie when there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Roman stood up and walked over to the door.

Roman’s Pov

I walked over to the door and opened it.

“One large cheese pizza, a bottle of Diet Pepsi, and a bag of breadsticks?”

“Yep.” I pulled out my wallet.

“Twenty-one seventy-nine.”

I paid for the food bringing it to the living room. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a few glasses out of the cupboard. I sat down on the floor by the coffee table.

“So….” Patton took a sip from his pop, “How about we get to know each other better.”

“How?” Logan asked looking up from his book.

“Truth or dare?” I suggested taking a breadstick. 

“Yeah!” Patton clapped his hands excitedly.

I noticed Virgil flinch at the sudden movement and noise backing up even more into the couch if possible.

“I don’t see why not.” Logan put his book on the couch giving us his full attention sitting by Patton on the floor.

I looked over at Virgil.

He sighed, “Fine but no questions about our past. Deal?”

“Deal!” I turned to Patton, “Patton truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you have a job and if yes where?”

“Yes, I work at Tea and Coffee Cafe. It's just a few blocks from here! Virgil truth or dare?”

A couple of minutes passed before Virgil answered, “Truth…”

“Do you have any siblings and what are their names?”

“I have an older brother….his name is Janus.”

I smirked looking at Virgil, “Is he more or less emo then you?”

“Oh definitely less. I ha-” He shook his head, “Truth or dare Princey?”

“Princey?”

“You look like a prince and sing Disney songs. Truth or dare?”

“Dare, a prince is never afraid of a challenge.”

Virgil smirked before going to his room. I gave the others a confused look. A couple of minutes later Virgil came back with a bag.

“I dare you to let me dye part of your hair.”

The smirk on his face grew when he saw my reaction.

“Wh-what!?”

“I dare you to let me dye part of your hair.”

“How long will it take?”

He shrugged, “About an hour.”

“How long will it last?”

“Depends on the color.”

“Do I get to choose the color?”

“Nope.” He popped the p dragging me to the bathroom. 

Virgil’s Pov

I dragged Roman to the bathroom and told him to sit. I put a towel around his neck, put on some rubber gloves, and looked through the different colors I had. At this point, the other two were standing in the doorway watching. I grabbed a bright red-orange color that wouldn’t come out for a while.

“Princey, it's your turn,” I said, starting to apply the dye.

“For what?”

I rolled my eyes, “Truth or dare? Or are we done?”

“Oh right, Microsoft nerd, truth or dare?”

Logan looked un-amused at the nickname, “Truth.”

“What classes are you taking?”

“Psychology, mathematics, and astronomy.”

“Logan where do you work?” Patton asked as I took a step back looking at Roman’s hair.

“At the library.” 

I looked in the mirror noticing my purple fading. I dug in the bag a little pulling out the dark purple I use in my hair.

“Please tell me you're not putting purple in my hair.”

“Relax sir-sings-a-lot it’s for me.”

I turned back to the mirror applying the purple.

“Kiddo where do you work?” Patton asked looking at me.

“At the craft store on third and fifth avenue.” I put the purple away checking on Roman’s hair.

“Is it done yet?”

“Almost.”

“Where did you learn to dye hair?” Logan asked.

“My brother, he learned from his roommate and then taught me.”

“Do you know his roommate?”

“Yeah….why?”

“Just asking.”

“Ok?”

I packed up the rest of my hair stuff throwing the gloves in the trash can.

“Your hair is done now Princey, I’m going to hit the hay it’s been a long day. That was….fun….you should let me dye your hair more often.”

I walked to my room closing the door behind me. I put my headphones on sitting at my desk. A few hours later I looked at my phone 12:00 am. It's early but I might as well try to get some sleep. I walked over to the bed and fell into a comfortable sleep.

I sat up in bed and turned my alarm off. I got dressed and applied my makeup before going into the kitchen.

“Good morning kiddo!” Patton greeted as I grabbed a cup of coffee.

“Hey, Pat.”

I sat down at the table scrolling through my phone when Roman came out of the bathroom singing some Disney song before sitting next to me.

“Hello, JD-lightful!”

I gave him a two-finger salute walking to my room.I put the books I need, my computer, headphones, and a sketchbook in my backpack. I put on my shoes and slung my bag over my shoulder. Walking out of my room I saw Patton putting on his shoes.

“Hey, kiddo! Are you going to school?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yep! Come on we can go together!”

“Ok….”

“Roman! Logan! Let’s go, we're going to be late!”

“Coming Padre!” Roman came out of his room.

“There's no need to yell.” Logan slung his bag over his shoulder picking his keys off the table.

“Let’s go!” Patton pulled me out of the apartment and to his car 

Logan and Roman hopped into the car after us, Roman next to me in the back and Logan in the front with Patton. The drive was mainly quiet, Patton and Logan talking, Patton making puns and jokes every so often making Logan groan every time. When we got to campus me and Logan headed to psychology, Roman headed to theater class, and Patton went to some sort of cooking class.

“So Virgil, how come you're taking psychology?”

“I don’t really know….it's interesting and I’ve always been good at that type of stuff….what about you?”

“I may not be the best with emotions but I do enjoy studying the human mind.”

I nodded my head along with what he was saying as we walked.

“Oh, we’re here.” Logan stopped and held the door open for me.

“Thank you,” I mumbled stepping inside.

“Of course.”

The room wasn’t that big but I still sat in the back by the windows. Logan sat next to me taking out his book. The morning went by smoothly and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I shoved my books and sketchbook in my bag and left class. I was heading down the hall to the main doors when someone pulled me back by my hoodie. I fell to the floor and looked up seeing three guys. The one to my left was wearing jeans and a black tee, with jet black hair. The one to my right had red hair, he was wearing a white shirt, jean jacket, and ripped jeans. My breath hitched when I saw who was in the middle. He had platinum blonde hair, cold grey eyes, black shirt, black shoes, and jeans…..Carson Coal. 

“Well, well, well look what we have here….it’s the emo freak from high school.”

I stood back up slowly backing away from them, “Leave me alone Carson.”

“Why do that when I can have some fun.”

I was about to run when one of the guys grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My breath started picking up as Carson walked over to me. He punched me in the face, my eyes filled with tears as the pain spread on my face. I felt something warm fall down my face, probably blood. One of the guys kicked me in the ribs….on the left side…..not good...I yelped in pain and tried to back up but didn’t get very far before someone pulled me up and shoved me against the wall. Carson punched me in the face a couple of times before dropping me to the floor. I could feel the panic attack coming but heard someone yelling. I turned my head to see…..


	3. First Day Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and fighting/bullying, panic attack, mentions of fight, bullies.

Roman’s Pov

I left my last class heading toward the front. We had agreed to meet up for lunch after classes before we all went to work. I made my way down the hall seeing Patton and Logan waiting for me and Virgil.  
‘Wonder where he is?’  
“Hey, kiddo!” Patton turned his attention to me.  
“Hi Pat, Lo.” I stopped in front of them, “Where’s Virgil?”  
“He said he was coming, his last class is art so it might take him a while,” Logan said reading a text from his phone.  
“Ok.”  
We talked while we waited for Virgil. After twenty minutes we all were starting to get worried.  
“Should we go look for him?” I asked looking at the time.  
“Yeah, we should.” Patton started walking down the hall.  
Logan and I ran to catch up with Patton but we stopped when we heard a scream. We ran towards the noise, turning the corner we saw Virgil on the ground with three people standing above him.  
“Get away from him!” I yelled going over to Virgil.  
Patton and Logan followed me, Patton went to help Virgil but he backed away from him. I turned to look at the three who beat him up but they had already left.

Virgil’s Pov

I was having a panic attack. I couldn’t breathe, my vision was blurry. Roman, Patton, and Logan came down the hall telling them to leave me alone but I couldn’t hear anything after that. I saw a light blue blob come toward me. I backed away putting my arms up in defense.  
“I’m s-sorry! Pl-please don’t-don’t hurt me!”  
“Kiddo…”  
“If my calculations are correct he’s having a panic attack. That being said, ask him before you try to give him a hug.” Logan adjusted his glasses as he spoke.  
“Virgil, kiddo can I touch you?”  
I tried to control my breathing as I nodded yes to who I assumed was Patton. He gave me a hug rubbing my back.  
Logan kneeled in front of me, “Virgil can you hear me?”  
I nodded my head.  
He grabbed my hand putting it over his heart, “In for four….hold for seven…….out for eight.”  
I repeated that until I could breathe again. I wiped the last of the tears and blood from my face along with the smudged eyeshadow.  
“Thanks, guys.”  
“Of course Virge, are you alright?” Roman asked, helping me to my feet.  
“Yeah.” I looked at the time, “Shoot! I have to go or I’m going to be late for work. See ya at home.”  
I walked away hearing Logan mumble something about it’s you not ya but not really attention as I sped walk to work. I walked into the store and to the back room.  
“Virgie finally! I thought I was going to be alone with Oliver again today!”  
I turned to see Remus, he was wearing his black leather jacket, ripped jeans, a green shirt, black combat boots. He had light brown hair with a white streak through it and a mustache.  
“Hey, Remus.” I dropped my bag and moved to the supplies rack.  
He frowned and looked at me grabbing my hand, “What happened?”  
“What do you mean?” I pulled a box off the shelf and handed it to him.  
“Your eyeshadow is smeared and you're not as sarcastic as normal.”  
“My old high school bully is back and I had a panic attack, it's not a big deal.” I shrugged, grabbing another box heading out of the room.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yea I’m fine. Now get to work or I’ll have Oliver give you a rant on his mystery stuff.”  
“You can’t.” He said, smirking.  
“Why’s that?”  
“He’s out with that girl Jessica today.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know something about a mystery and getting her dad’s job back.”  
I sighed, “He loves his mysteries.”  
“Yea it’s going to be the death of him one day.”  
I laughed a bit, “Yeah but get back to work these shelves aren’t going to stock themselves.”  
“Yes sir.” He gave me a mock salute walking away.  
A few hours later when I was getting ready to close shop the bell above the door rang.  
“Sorry but we're close-Roman?”  
“Hey, Emo Nightmare.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Patton asked me to come pick you up since you don’t have a car.”  
“I could’ve walked.”  
“It’s fine really I was on my way home from the theater anyway.”  
“Ok let me go get my bag and close up.”  
“Got it.”  
I walked to the back where Remus was.  
“Who was that?”  
“One of my roommates came to pick me up.”  
“Ok, I’m going to put this last box out quick.”  
“Yep, oh I’m buying paint and lights before I leave.”  
“Got it!” He yelled walking out.  
I grabbed my bag and walked out. Remus and Roman were staring at each other.  
“Are you two ok?”  
“You work with my brother!?”  
“You live with my brother!?”  
“Yes...and yes.”  
I walked over to the paint picking out a dark lavender color and finding some white fairy lights. I also grabbed a few other colors for the mural I’m putting on my wall and made my way to the checkout. I paid for my materials and went back over to the brothers.  
“When did you dye your hair?”  
“Last night during truth or dare.”  
“Did you do it, Virge?” Remus turned to me.  
“Yeah, I dared him to let me dye his hair.”  
“It looks good.” He tilted his head to one side, “Did Janus teach you or did you go somewhere?”  
“Janus taught me after you taught him. You ready Princey?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Remus, can you close up shop?”  
“Yeah see ya tomorrow Vee.”  
“Bye Remus!”  
We walked out to Roman’s car, I put my supplies and bag in the back then hopped in the front.  
“I didn’t know you worked with Remus?”  
“I didn’t know he was your brother.”  
“He didn’t say anything about me!?”  
“He said he had a brother but that’s about it.”  
He nodded his head, “Wanna get a coffee before heading back?”  
I shrugged, “Sure.”  
It took ten, fifteen minutes before we pulled up to Tea and Coffee Cafe.  
“Doesn’t Pat work here?”  
“Yep, it’s also the closest coffee shop by our place.”  
“Ok.”  
I got out of the car, Roman following me. We walked into the building, it was small and cozy, with not a lot of people in it.  
“Hey, Remy I need ice tea!”  
“Got it girl!”  
We walked up to the counter, “Hey Pat.”  
“Hey, kiddos! What are you doing here?”  
“Came to get some coffee,” Roman replied looking at the menu.  
“What can I get for you two?”  
“I’ll take an iced coffee. What do you want emo?”  
“Something as dark as my soul.”  
“So….milk?”  
I glared at Roman before turning back to Patton.  
I sighed, “A black coffee please Pat.”  
“Of course! Remy!”  
“Yeah!”  
A guy walked over with coffee brown wavy hair, sunglasses perched on top of his head. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown leather jacket, jeans, and black converse. He had a green apron like Patton’s tied around his waist.  
“I need an iced coffee and a black coffee.”  
“Here or to go?”  
Patton turned to us.  
“To go, Pat,” Roman answered, pulling out his wallet.  
“To go Remy.”  
“Got it.” Remy walked away.  
“Be right back kiddos!” Patton walked over to the drive-thru.  
I saw Roman take out a twenty, “You don’t have to pay for me Ro….”  
“It’s not a problem Vee.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep, let me get it.”  
I sighed, “Fine.”  
Patton came back a few minutes later, “Ok that will be ten twenty-six.”  
Roman gave Patton the money, a minute later Remy came over.  
“One iced coffee and black coffee to go.”  
“Thanks,” I mumbled while grabbing my coffee.  
“Thank you. What time will you be back tonight Pat?”  
“I’ll be home in an hour or two.”  
“Ok, will see you then!” Roman shouted over his shoulder as we walked out.  
We got back in the car and started the ride back home.  
“Thanks, Roman….”  
“No problem My Chemical Imbalanced Romance.”  
I rolled my eyes looking out the window. A small smile found its way on my face.

Logan’s Pov

I unlocked the door and walked into the apartment. It was empty, ‘Must still be working.’  
I sighed walking to my room and putting my bag down and taking out my work. I walked out to the kitchen and sat down at the table. An hour or so later Roman and Virgil came in talking about something Disney related.  
“Hey Lo.” Virgil greeted walking by to his room.  
“Salutations you two.” I looked up from my work to see Roman sitting across from me and Virgil had his sketchbook working on something.  
“How was work you two?” I put my finished work in a pile to see what I had left.  
“Fine although I do have to work this weekend.”  
I nodded my head, turning to look at Virgil.  
He shrugged, “Fine...it was a bit slow but it picked up which I was not happy about.”  
I looked up confused, “Why was that a bad thing?”  
“We were down a person today so I and the other person were switching between stocking shelves, checkout, and helping customers.”  
“Yikes! Didn’t look that busy when I got there.”  
“That's because it was closing hours.”  
“It’s only 4:30?”  
“We close early when there's only two of us.” He went back to his drawing.  
“I see.”  
I went back to my work and Roman pulled out a stack of paper and looked through it. An hour later Patton walked through the door.  
“Heya Kiddos!”  
I looked up, “Salutations Patton. How was work?”  
“Good kiddo, how about you?”  
“My day was satisfactory.”  
“That’s good, what do you guys want for dinner?”  
“Can anyone here cook?” Roman asked, setting down what I can now tell is a script for a play on the table, “Cause I can’t.”  
“I can,” Virgil answered, closing his book.  
“I can not cook anything,” I said, cleaning up.  
“Not even pasta?”  
“No.”  
“Nope.”  
“Well, that's im-pasta-ble!” Patton smiled as I groaned putting my head on the table.  
“Good one Pat!” Virgil called from his room.  
“So what should we do for dinner?”  
“Can I make dinner tonight?”  
“Of course kiddo! What ya gonna make?”  
“It’s ‘what are you going to’ Patton.” I corrected  
Virgil smirked, “It’s a surprise so no one’s allowed in the kitchen.”  
He walked into the kitchen to make whatever he was going to make.


	4. A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fighting, mentions of bullying

Virgil’s Pov

I walked back out of my room and heard Patton ask what we wanted for dinner.  
“Can I make dinner tonight?” I asked getting an idea.   
“Of course kiddo! What ya gonna make?”  
“It’s ‘what are you going to’ Patton.” Logan corrected.  
I smirked, “It's a surprise so no one’s allowed in the kitchen.”  
I walked into the kitchen to start. It took me forty-five minutes but I finished dinner. I made creamy Swedish meatballs with noodles, Janus always said it was my best dish so why not make it. I dished it into four bowls balancing two on my arms and holding the other two I made my way out to the table where the other three were talking.  
“Dinners ready.”   
I set down the bowls then went back and grabbed a fork for everyone. I sat back down at the table and saw everyone looking at me.  
“What? Is it bad?” I asked, my anxiety starting to rise.  
“Nononono kiddo it’s not that but when you said you could cook we just weren’t expecting something like this.”  
“Oh...um yeah I did a lot of cooking with my brother and- um growing up.” I rubbed the back of my neck.   
“Why?” Roman asked confused, “Didn’t your parents cook?”  
I tensed at what he said, “Um….my-my mom is dead….and my dad can’t cook.” I half lied not wanting to talk about it.  
“Sorry Vee…” Roman looked down.  
“It’s fine I didn’t really know her. Besides this dish wasn’t hard to make but my brother says it's my best dish so I thought why not make it.”  
“It’s delicious Virgil.” Logan changed the topic much to my delight.  
After dinner, Princey helped me clean up the kitchen.   
“Thanks for the help sir-sings-a-lot.”  
“No problem Panic! At The Everywhere.”  
We walked out to the living room sitting on the couch.  
“Hey, Virgil?”  
“Hmmm.”  
“What….what happened earlier?”  
“When?”   
“At school before we found you and those three guys what happened?”  
I tensed trying to keep the panic out of my voice and a calm look on my face, “Nothing I had a panic attack like Logan said and those three were walking by, no big deal.”   
“And the blood trailing from your nose? Half of that sentence was a lie and what gave you a panic attack in the first place?”  
“Why do you care?” I snapped not wanting to talk about this.  
“I want to be able to help you next time it happens.”  
“I don’t need help! I’ve been doing this by myself for a long time. Ok!”  
“But what caused the attack?!”  
“It’s none of your business!” I stood my fight or flight reflexes kicking in.  
“If you tell me then I can help stop it!”  
“I don’t want or need your help, I can do it by myself!”  
“Oh yeah right. Cause you were just fine and handling the situation earlier today! Besides who were those three?!”  
At this point, we were both standing and yelling. If Logan and Patton didn’t hear us then their death. My fight reflex had won which was lucky for me but for Roman…..we could be here for a while.  
“It doesn’t concern you so stay out of it!”  
“I want to help you Verge! Why won’t you let me help you!?”  
“I haven’t had someone ever help me and I don’t need someone now!”  
I stopped realizing what I had just said. Before Roman could say anything else my flight reflexes kicked in, “Stay out of it Princey!”  
I stormed into my room locking the door.

Roman’s Pov

“I haven’t had someone ever help me and I don’t need someone now!”  
I stopped and looked at Virgil, ‘what?’   
But before I could ask him about it he stormed into his room and locked the door.  
“What is going on out here!?” Patton came out of his room looking confused.  
“All I did was ask him what happened at school!”  
“Yes, well from what I heard he told you to drop it and you wouldn’t, therefore his fight or flight reflexes kicked in. You two had a fight then he said something he didn’t want to say there for his flight reflexes kicked in and now he's in his room.”  
“Should someone check on him?”   
“I would say yes Pat but not now, give him some space to calm down and think. We don’t want him going into another panic attack.”  
“Well, I’m hitting the hay. Night kiddos!” Patton turned back to his room.  
“Why is Patton hitting hay?”  
“It’s a figure of speech nerd, he means he’s going to bed.”   
“Oh, I see, well then I to I’m going to bed. Good night Roman.”   
“Night nerd.”  
I turned and walked to my room shutting the door behind me. I changed into a white Disney shirt and red and black flannel pants looking in my mirror. I actually really liked the red-orange color Virgil put in, he has good taste in hair color. It doesn’t jump out at you but you can still see it and tell there's color. It blends with my brown hair nicely. I sighed sitting on my bed.  
‘I messed up didn’t I?’ I thought putting my head in my hands.   
I got under the covers and let myself slip into sleep ending the day.


	5. Sad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of character death, talk of depression, pills/anti-depression pills

Patton’s Pov  
I walked into my room and shut the door. I dropped my fake smile and looked for my cat onesie, I usually only wear it when my depression is bad….sadly today is one of those days. I found it and quickly changed into it. I walked over to my dresser looking for my antidepressants. I found the bottle….empty…. ‘Great it's empty.’   
I sighed setting back down before sitting on my bed.  
’I’ll have to get a refill on the way home from work tomorrow but that also means going all day without them.’  
I felt something warm flow down my face as my vision got blurry, ‘Great now I’m crying.’  
I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs as all the bad depressive stuff I held back today came flooding to the surface.   
‘Calm down Patton you don’t want the others to find you. Besides, one day without your meds you’ll be fine. What could go wrong?’  
I pulled out my phone after wiping my tears, 7:30 pm. ‘I wonder if Emile is still up?’  
I clicked on his contact  
Emile?  
What’s wrong Pat?  
I ran out of meds….  
Can you swing by before school?  
I think so  
If you can I can get you more  
I felt a smile form on my face.  
Thanks, Emile  
Of course Pat but on a scale of 1 to 5 how do you feel right now?  
I’m in my cat onesie right now….  
Oh, Pat….why did the chicken cross the road?  
I don’t know why?  
To get to his friend’s house! Knock knock  
Who's there?  
The chicken!  
I felt the smile on my face grow. Emile always knows how to make me feel better  
Why do flamingos sleep with one leg up?  
Why?  
Because if they slept with both up they’d fall over!  
I laughed a bit as I read the text message.  
Hey Emile  
Yeah?  
Stopover at the cafe after your shift  
Why?  
Cause it’s been a while since we hung out with Remy all three of us  
True...how is Remy?  
Still as sassy as ever  
Lol  
What time do you end at?  
My last patient is at one so I should be done by two  
Ok  
We talked for a while, catching up a bit and telling jokes. At ten Emile said he was going to bed and that he’ll see me tomorrow before classes started. We bid each other goodnight before I turned off my phone and plugged it in. I set my glasses on the nightstand next to my bed. Grabbing one of the many stuffed animals on my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Virgil’s Pov

‘3 am’  
I sighed whipping the black tear tracks off with a makeup wipe. I grabbed the giraffe on my bed, Sir. Snuggles. No, he’s not a stuffed animal, he’s my second in command in my army of darkness. I got up off the floor and over to the bed. I managed to get the lights up on the ceiling but I’ll have to call Janus to see if he can help me paint this weekend. I crawled into bed closing my eyes and drifted into a nightmare filled dream hoping not to dream about Allie again. I already have to deal with Carson again. I don’t want to think about her or him tonight either. But I guess that’s what happens when you have a life like mine.

My alarm went off at 7:00 am. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. After I did my makeup I heard my phone go off. Remus:  
Turn on the news. Now.  
I walked out to the living room and turned on the news.  
‘Breaking news, last night at Drive n’ Go automobile young Oliver Davis was killed by 25-year-old Max Shaw. Oliver Davis and Jessica Smith had caught Max stealing work files and giving out information. When Max threw a dagger at Jessica Oliver jumped in front of her taking the hit. He died on the way to the hospital.’  
“Kiddo are you ok?”  
I just stared at the picture of Oliver on the t.v. before I fell to my knees crying. I heard Patton rushing over in front of me before my phone went off again.   
Remus: I clicked answer and brought the phone up to my ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Vee, it’s Janus are you ok?”  
“Oliver he’s-he’s dead…”  
“I know I’m trying to calm Remus down….listen to me I called you two in sick for work today and you're not going to classes.”  
“Janus-”  
“No, I already called you in sick.”  
“Janus I have-have to go.”  
“Nope we're coming over once I calm Remus down do you hear me?”  
“Yes….”  
“Good see you in like an hour.”  
“Ok.”  
I hung up the phone.  
“Kiddo are you ok?”  
“No, but I’ll be fine Pat.” I looked up at him whipping my eyes.  
“What happened?”  
“One of my friends that I work with was murdered last night….”  
“Oh kiddo I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine….Janus said I’m not going to classes today.”  
“I agree with him, you're staying here and you're not going to work either.”  
I sighed, “I know Janus already called me in sick.”  
“Good. Now I’m going to make breakfast. Do you want anything?” Patton asked standing up.  
“Just some coffee Pat…”  
“Ok kiddo. Why don’t you put on some comfy clothes while I make it.”  
“Ok.” I walked back to my room to change.


	6. Well Today Could've Gone Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depression, pills, depressed Patton, mentions of cutting, mentions of death, character death (kinda), mentions of abusive parent

Patton’s Pov

I walked back to the kitchen to make the pancakes and get the coffee going.  
‘Poor Virgil. His friend just died. I hope he’s ok.’  
“Good morning Padre!”  
I jumped a bit before turning around, “Morning Ro, I’m making pancakes! Do you want any?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Great can you get some plates out.”  
“How many?”  
“Three.”  
Virgil walked out of his room in a purple tee, purple and black pants, and his black hoodie with purple patches on it.  
“Here ya go kiddo.” I handed him a cup of coffee.  
“Thanks, Pat.”  
“No problem kiddo.”  
“Salutations everyone.”  
I turned to see Logan walk out of his room.  
“Morning Lo! Do you want pancakes?”  
“I suppose I could have one or two.”  
I smiled turning back to the stove.  
“Hey, specks.”  
“Morning Roman. Virgil are you alright?”  
“No, but I’ll be fine in a bit.”  
“May I ask what happened to make you this way?”  
“My-my friend was-was murdered last night saving a girl he had a crush on.”  
“Oh….I apologize Virgil.”  
Virgil took a shaky breath, “It’s fine Lo.”  
“I take it by your attire you're staying home today.”  
“Yeah, my brother won’t let me go to classes or work.”  
“Breakfast is ready!” I called from the kitchen taking the last one off the stove.  
Roman and Logan came in and grabbed some food before sitting down with Virgil at the table. We chatted for a bit, well Virgil and Roman didn’t talk to each other but they talked to us.   
“You guys are going to be late if you don’t go.” Virgil drained the last of his coffee.  
“We still have an hour JD-lightful.”  
He just shrugged before going to the kitchen.  
I stood up, “I should get going. I have to make a stop before classes start.”  
“Can we still get a ride to school Padre?”  
“Of course kiddo! But we have to get going.”  
I walked to my room and slipped the empty pill bottle in the front pocket of my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I walked back to the kitchen seeing Roman and Logan coming out of their rooms.  
“Ready kiddos?”  
“Yep.”  
“Yes.”  
“Great let's go! Oh, Virgil, I’ll call you at lunch ok?”  
“Got it, Pat.”  
We left the building and headed for my car. After everyone was buckled I pulled out and headed to Emile’s house.  
“So Pat where are we going?” Roman asked from the backseat.  
“I need to grab something from my friend's house quickly, that's all.” I put my fake smile on my face.  
“And this couldn’t have waited till after work?”  
“Nope sorry Lo.”  
The rest of the way was silent. I pulled into Emile’s driveway stopping the car.  
“Ro, can I have my bag quickly?”  
Roman handed me my bag and I quickly grabbed the orange bottle hoping no one saw it. I set my bag on my seat and walked quickly to Emile’s door. I rang the doorbell nervously tapping my foot till the door opened.  
“Patton do you how do?”  
“I’m trying not to have a breakdown Em.”  
“That's not good. Come on I got you antidepressants on the counter.”  
I followed Emile to the kitchen. He handed me the bottle and I downed two.  
“Thank you, Emile.”  
“Of course. Here give me the empty one. I'll get it refilled on my break.”  
I handed him the empty bottle.  
I started walking to the door, “See you this afternoon?”  
“Yep, don’t tell Remy. I want to surprise him.”  
“Got it. Bye Emile thank you!”  
“No problem Pat. Bye!”  
I walked back to the car.

Logan’s Pov

We walked out of the building and to Patton’s car. After everyone was in we pulled out and headed to the east side of town.  
“So Pat where are we going?” Roman asked from the backseat  
“I need to grab something from my friend's house quickly, that's all.” Patton said a smile on his face.  
“And this couldn’t have waited till after work?” I asked.  
“Nope sorry Lo.”  
The rest of the ride was quiet, I pulled out a book to read till Patton into a driveway.  
“Ro, can I have my bag quickly?”  
Roman handed Patton his light blue backpack. I saw Patton grab an orange bottle out of the front pocket and walk quickly up to the front door.   
I turned to face Roman, “Did you see what he took out of his bag.”  
“Yea it looked like a pill bottle of some sort.”  
“Should we talk to him about it?”  
“We should wait till he comes back to see if he still has the bottle.”  
“Yes, you have a valid point Roman….” I turned back to the front thinking.  
‘Why would Patton need meds?’  
Five minutes later Patton came out of the house looking as happy as ever. Before I got to the car I grabbed his bag. Patton climbed in the car and his left fist remained closed.   
“Logan, can I have my bag back kiddo?”  
“Of course. Sorry.” I watched Patton closely waiting to act.  
Patton took his bag and I grabbed his left hand.  
“Logan wh-what are you do-doing?” A tiny sweat formed on his forehead and his eyes widened in fear.  
“Patton, open your hand.”  
He opened his right hand smiling, “Logan you're being silly we have to get to school.”  
“Ok, let’s go.” I put his bag in the back with Roman.  
“I need my bag.”  
“Why?”  
“To grab my keys….”  
“Your keys are already in the ignition.”  
“Oh-oh um...let’s go then….”  
I let go of his left hand and heard something shake.  
“What was that?” Roman asked, looking at Patton.  
“What was what kiddo?”  
“Patton don’t play dumb with us we saw the pill bottle.”  
Patton paled 50 shades, “What are you talking about Logie?” He chuckled a little.  
I sighed before grabbing his left hand and opened it taking the pill bottle. He yelped trying to take it back.  
“Logan give it back!”  
I read the bottle, “Antidepressants…..Patton do you have depression?”  
He looked down nodding his head as a few tears slipped down his face.  
“Padre it’s ok…..” Roman put a hand on Patton’s shoulder.  
“How about we go to school and work then talk about this when everyone’s home?” I put the bottle back in Patton’s bag.  
He nodded his head, wiped his eyes, and backed out of the driveway and down the road to campus.

Virgil’s Pov

I headed to my room and grabbed a pencil. I taped the picture to the wall next to where the mural was going to be. I was about to connect the neck to the head when I heard a knock on the door. I put on my stuff and walked out of my room. I opened the door to see Janus and Remus.  
“Hey, guys.”  
“Hey Vee.”  
Janus smirked, “You gonna let us in or….”  
I rolled my eyes stepping to the side opening the door.   
“How ya holding up?”  
I shook my head, “First mom then Allie now Oli….can anything else go wrong in my life!”  
“Ye-ow!”  
Janus cut Remus off with a hit to the stomach.  
“First. Do not blame yourself for mom’s death.”  
“But-”  
“Nope, not your fault. Second, neither is Allie’s. Ok, he is the reason she's gone not you.”  
“But I could’ve stopped him.”  
“And be in the same place she's in….how’s school going?”  
“Fine….”  
“He said some dude from high school was back and caused him to have a panic attack.”  
“Remus!” I shouted  
Janus turned to me, “Carson?”  
“Yes….”  
He pulled me into a hug, “I’m sorry Vee…”  
“Are you crying?”  
“No!” He pulled away not facing me, “Wait how did Remus know you had a panic attack at school….”  
“At work yesterday he came in with smeared eyeshadow dried blood on his face.”  
“What!?”  
“Remus!”  
“What? It’s true!”  
Janus turned me to face him, “Why didn’t you call me?”  
“I don’t know you're always busy with some book. I figured you wouldn’t care….” I shrugged looking at the ground.  
Janus put his hand under my chin and tilted it up so I could look at him. He was….crying, he never cries.  
“Now you listen to me. I may be busy at times but never I repeat never I will never be too busy for you. You're my brother I already lost Allie, I’m not losing you too. Do you hear me, I will drop everything and come to you if you ever need help. Ok?”  
I hugged him, “Thanks Janus….”  
“Of course you're my brother.”  
“Ok this is cute but can we do something.”  
I pulled away laughing a little, “You guys want to help me do some painting?”  
“Can I paint Roman’s room?”  
“No. You can help with my room or you can sit there and be bored till we're done.”  
“Fine!”  
We walked into my room and I grabbed the paint out of my closet. Janus and Remus were moving stuff and covering it so the paint wouldn’t ruin it.  
“Ok, so what's the plan here?”  
“Start with the purple and when that's done we take the black and do the splatter effect with it.”  
“This is gonna be fun!”  
“Remus try not to get dirty please.” Janus handed him a brush.  
“Can’t promise anything Double D.”  
Janus sighed, shaking his head before opening the paint. After a couple of hours, we were in the living room talking while the black dried. I came back from the kitchen and set the bowl of chips on the coffee table but hit my wrist on the corner. I hissed in pain.   
“Give me your arm.”  
I looked at Janus, he had a serious look on his face.  
“Virgil give me your arm.”  
“I’m fine Janus…..”  
“Virgil Cortez Black give. Me. Your. Arm. Now.”  
I filched before slowly holding my arm out to Janus. He took it and pulled the sleeve up gasping as he did to the other arm.   
“Virgil…..why…..”  
“Janus-”  
“You said you would stop! You promised!”  
“Janus I-”  
“No! You promised me! You promised Allie!”  
“I know!”  
“Then why? How long?”  
“Two weeks….”  
“Why?”  
I shrugged, “I don’t know with everything that’s happened I relapsed….back to that mindset…. I know I promised you….I promised her but it was just too much…. I’m sorry Janus…”  
He sighed, “It’s-wait your back to that mindset?”  
“Yeah….”  
“When was the last time you ate?”  
“I had a bit of food last night but otherwise it’s been….four days.”  
“What!?”  
I looked to see Roman and paled if that was even possible.


	7. I'm Sorry For Your Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past abuse, bad parenting, mentions of past suicide attempts, mention of character death, mentions of self harm??

Roman’s Pov

I walked into my first class, theater class. 

“Hey Roman!”

I turned to my left and saw Thomas. He was wearing a Steven Universe shirt with jeans and grey shoes. He was on the taller side with brown hair. 

“Hi, Thomas.”

I walked over and sat next to me.

“What role are you trying out for?”

“The main part of course! What about you?”

“I think I’m going for the detective’s sidekick/friend.”

“Oh! Why him if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well he’s not really the star but he is in most of the play and I think the role fits me.”

“Then go for it! Chase your dreams before they slip from your grasp and they're gone forever!”

Thomas just stared at me.

“What was it too much?”

“A little, but you're right you know.”

I smiled, “Thank you but it’s showtime Thomas let’s do this thing!”

The rest of the day flew by fast although I didn’t have work today which was nice. Mrs.Kelly said she would email us tonight if we got the part or not. I was walking out of the building trying to decide the fastest way home when I heard someone call my name.

“Roman!”

I turned around to see Thomas coming down the sidewalk.

“Need a ride home?”

“Yeah that would be nice.”

“Let’s go then I can drop you off.”

“You sure?”

“Yep let’s go we can get ice cream on the way!”

I laughed and followed him to his car.

Patton’s Pov

I walked into Tea and Coffee Cafe and headed to the back.

“Hey, Pat!”

“Hi, Remy….”

“What's wrong Patty Cake?”

“You know how I just moved.”

“Yea that’s a good thing though.”

“I know but two of my roommates found out about my depression…..”

Remy pulled me into a hug, “Oh sweetheart I’m sorry….how did they find out?”

“I ran out of antidepressants, last night I found the bottle empty so before classes today I stopped by at Emile’s because he said he had some. My two roommates came with me because they had classes too but they saw me grab the empty bottle out of my bag. When I came back they confronted me about it and now after work they want to talk about it.”

At this point, I was crying as Remy held me.

“Oh, Patton sweety I’m sorry…..if it helps you can stay at my house tonight.”

“Really?”

“Of course you're always welcome there.”

My face flushed a light pink, “Thank you, Remy…..”

“Don’t mention it, hun, now let’s clean you up then get to work.”

“Yeah….”

Remy grabbed a makeup wipe out of his bag and wiped at the tears on my cheeks.

“One more thing.”

He turned around and grabbed a pallet of face paint. He picked a light blue, picking up a brush he painted something on my cheek.

“There.” He held up a mirror and there was a light blue heart on my cheek.

I smiled and the light pink on my face grew darker, taking the paint from him. Picking a light brown I painted a star on his face and held up the mirror.

“Perfect Pat. Now let’s go serve some coffee.”

I tied on my apron and went to the front where Remy was making some drinks. I walked to the cash register and started taking orders. It was around 2:30 when Emile walked in through the front door.

“Emile!” I waved to him and he walked over.

“Hey, Pat. Where’s Remy?”

“Here!” Remy gave Emile a hug causing him to jump in response.

“Remy! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry Em.”

“How much longer do you guys have?”

“Just finished, come on Pat I already clocked us out!”

“Remy we need our stuff.”

He sighed, “Right, forgot.”

We walked to the back and grabbed our bags taking our aprons off. I took out my phone and texted Virgil.

Hey, kiddo I’m staying at a friend’s place tonight so don’t freak out when I don’t come home. I hope you're feeling better. ~Love Patton.

That’s when it hit me. I ran back to the front and hugged Remy.

“Whoa. You good there hun?”

“I was so caught up in my own feelings I didn’t think to ask how you're feeling.”

“What do you mean sweetheart?”

“Remy I saw the news this morning about your brother…. Oliver, I’m so sorry Remy.”

“Why don’t we head to my house then we can talk about this ok?”

“Ok come on Emile!”

We walked to my car and drove to Remy’s house. I pulled in his driveway and we headed in the house. Remy’s mom looked to see who was home and greeted us when she saw us.

“Hi Remy, Patton, Emile how are you two?”

“I’m good Mrs.Davis.”

“Hi, Mrs.Davis I’m good how are you?”

“I’m….ok thank you for asking Patton.”

“We're going to my room mom!”

“Ok!”

As we walked past the kitchen I saw a girl at the counter. She had a yellow hoodie, black ripped jeans, black high tops, and a black beanie sitting on top of her long blonde hair.

“Hi, who are you?” I tilted my head to the side.

She looked up at me, “I’m Jessica Smith. I live next store, I’m-was Oli’s best friend….”

I gave her a hug, “It’ll be ok kiddo….things will get better trust me, you just need time to heal.”

“Thank you I needed a hug….”

“Of course I’m Patton Baker by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Patton.

“You to Jessica.”

I turned and followed Remy and Emile upstairs to Remy’s room. I gave Remy another hug and pulled us to the bed. I laid him down so his head was in my lap and ran my fingers through his hair.

Emile sat with Remy’s feet in his lap, “Talk.”

“I heard the news last night when I got home from work. I walked in the door and found my mom crying on the couch. When I asked her what happened she told me to sit down then she said that Jessica’s dad, the police, and owner of Drive n’ Go, Mr.Johnson came and told her that Oliver had been stabbed and died on the way to the hospital. Mr.Johnson said since it happened at his company he would pay all the hospital and funeral charges. He also said we were free to sue the company but we’re not going to. Oli wouldn’t have wanted that”

Remy had tears running down his face, the painted star was smudged. I grabbed a wipe and cleaned his face.

“It will be ok Remy. I promise.”

“How can you promise that I just lost my brother.”

“Remy listen to me. My mom was abusive and I just got kicked out which is why I’m glad I was planning on leaving, after eighteen years of abuse. I have depression, two of my roommates found out about it this morning before I was ready to tell them because I don’t want them to worry about me and I’m practically hiding from them because I’m an emotional mess right now and don’t want to have a breakdown in front of everyone. I know you're hurting right now Remy and you just lost your brother but trust me it will get better. Do you think he’d want you to sit here and cry for days on end till you can’t? No, he’d want you to get on with your life and remember him in the good ways and have those memories to keep you going, to make him proud of you, to do stuff for him.”

Remy sat up and hugged me. Emile was just staring at me in awe.

“What?”

“You could do my job better than I do it, Pat.”

“Nah I’ll stick to the Cafe.”

Remy pulled away and stood, “Movies or games?”

Emile and I looked at each other sharing a smile.

“I’ll get Monopoly!” I jumped off the bed.

“I’ll get the movie!” Emile jumped off the bed with Remy behind us.


	8. Carson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Near death, trying to drown someone, Carson, ropes, s/h, past mention of character death, blood, feeling guilty, mentions of child neglectment, mentions of bad parenting, hospitals, anorexia, mentions of anorexia. I think that's all, comment if i missed any

Virgil’s Pov

“R-Roman sh-shouldn’t you be at w-work?”  
“I don’t have work today. I said that this morning.”  
“Oh….”  
“That doesn’t matter right now,” He walked over and sat in front of me, “Why didn’t you tell anyone? We would’ve helped you.”  
“I don’t need help.”  
“You didn’t tell anyone!”  
“Janus-”  
“No don’t you Janus me what would Allie think Virgil you said you’d let people in more, trust them, you said you would let people help you!”  
“That was before she was gone! And don’t use her against me like that!”  
“Vee you're not the only one who’s struggling….”  
I snapped my head up to face Roman, “How can you possibly know what it’s like!”  
Roman sighed before rolling up his sleeves to reveal cuts going up and down his arm on both left and right. Then he rolled up his pants to reveal more.  
“You're not the only one here who’s a little broken, but we can be broken together.”  
“R-Ro……”  
Remus had tears streaming down his face.  
“Is-is this my fault…..did I cause you to do this……”  
“Remus no! This is not your fault at all, do you hear me. You had nothing to do with this!”  
“Then why would you do it…..”  
“I’m insecure Remus, about my work, performances, looks…..everything….so when cutting helped make me feel better it just kinda stuck as a coping mechanism.”  
“Stop. Promise me you’ll try to stop.”  
“I’ll try….”  
Remus tackled Roman to the floor in a hug and Roman tried to calm him down.  
“That goes for you too.” Janus turned my head to look at him, “Promise me right now that you’ll try to stop.”  
“I pro-”  
“And that you’ll talk to your roommates about this stuff so they can help you.”  
I looked down at the ground, ‘I can’t promise that.’  
“Virgil Cortez Black. Promise me those two things right now or I’ll do it myself!”  
I looked back down at the ground, ‘I can’t I’m sorry Allie I let you down….’  
Just then my phone went off, Patton:  
Hey, kiddo I’m staying at a friend’s place tonight so don’t freak out when I don’t come home. I hope you're feeling better. ~Love Patton.  
“Patton won’t be home tonight….”  
“Ok.”  
“Virgil.”  
I looked at Janus then back at the ground.  
“I can’t promise I’ll tell them but I can promise I’ll try to stop before I hurt myself again….”  
“Fine. Roman”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Here's my number, text me when all four of you are home tomorrow. Remus, let's go. We need to give these two time to talk.”  
“Ok.” Remus let go of Roman and stood up.  
Janus gave Roman his number then he and Remus left. We sat in silence just looking at each other's cuts and scars till someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to see Logan looking at us from behind the couch.  
“Both of you in my room. Now.”  
We got up and went to Logan’s room. A few minutes later logan came in with an unreadable look on his face…..I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little scared.  
“Sit. Both of you.”  
We sat on the bed. Logan came over sitting a box on his desk.  
“Roman put your legs up.”  
Roman put his legs up in the air and Logan started cleaning and bandaging the cuts.  
“Arms.”  
Logan did the same to his arms as he did with his legs before turning to me and sticking out his hand.  
“Arms.”  
I held out my hand and Logan started cleaning and bandaging the cuts when he put his supplies away before turning to us.  
“We have a lot to talk about when Patton gets home.”  
“Patton won’t be home till tomorrow.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s staying at a friend’s house tonight.”  
Logan sighed, “I’ll order a pizza and you two will be in your rooms till then. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, Logan.” We said then left going to our rooms.  
I decided to work on my mural since the other three walls were done. I had a good portion done when there was a knock on the door.  
“Come in!”  
The door opened and Logan came in, “The pizza is here.”  
“Coming.” I set the paintbrush down and walked out of my room.  
I sat down and looked at the pizza.  
‘I should eat…’  
‘Why? You don’t need it.’  
‘I promised Janus I would be better….’  
‘You promised you’d try not that you’d stop and things would be fine.’  
‘Yeah but I need to eat in order to try….’  
‘You don’t need it, you're fat enough as it is.’  
‘I know but I need food to live…..’  
‘But if you die then you can see Allie again.’  
‘She’s not gone and Janus would be heartbroken…  
‘Who cares you’d see her again besides you already broke the promise to her what’s one more.’  
‘She’s not gone….besides I-I don’t know…’  
“Virgil?”  
I looked up at Roman.  
“Hmmm.”  
“Eat.”  
“I-I’m not hungry.”  
“Don’t give me that. Eat. You need it, Virgil, you're really skinny and it’s not healthy….please.”  
I sighed, and took a piece and started eating, ‘I can just throw it up later.’  
“Hey Vee….”  
“Yeah?”  
I’d like to apologize for yesterday I shouldn’t have pushed it and when you told me to drop it I should have and I was wondering if a walk in the park would help make up for it? But really Virgil I’m sorry….”  
“Well, let’s go then before it gets too dark Princey.”

Roman’s Pov

We bid Logan farewell and walked across the street to the park.  
“So that was your brother?”  
“Yeah…”  
“I’m I allowed to ask who Allie is or no?”  
“Not yet I’m not ready to talk about her yet.”  
“Ok that's fine…..when we get back can we talk.”  
“About what?”  
I pointed to our arms, “Are you know what's….”  
“Oh….yeah but you owe me a trip to Hot Topic tomorrow.”  
“Fine.” I felt a smile on my face.  
We walked around the pond in silence for a while lost in our thoughts. I heard thunder rumble in the distance and looked up to see dark grey clouds.  
“We should head back.”  
“Yeah….I love thunderstorms.”  
“Really?” I turned to look at him.  
“Yeah...there's something about them that’s calming and me and Al-never mind.” He smiled looking up at the clouds closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes they widened and he stopped not moving.  
“Virgil, what’s wrong?” I asked confused.  
“Look it’s the emo freak! And he's got himself a little friend.”  
I turned to look at the three guys walking towards us. It took me a minute to realize that they were the guys from yesterday. I stood in front of Virgil a bit as I heard his breath pick up.  
“Who are you?”  
“Oh, just a friend of Virgil’s from high school.” He said in a sickeningly sweet voice, “My name is Carson.”  
I’m Roman….if you’ll excuse us we’ll be taking our leave now.”  
I turned and grabbed Virgil’s hand going the way we came.  
“Call Janus or Remus or text them. Now.”  
Virgil quickly took out his phone and sent a text to someone.  
“Wait before you go, why don’t we have some fun?”  
“No, we really must be getting back now and have a nice day.”  
I started picking up my pace holding Virgil’s hand tightly as the guy, Carson, mumbled something I couldn’t hear. Before I could say anything I was pulled away from Virgil and pinned to the ground.  
“What do you want us to do with this one?” The guy on my right asked looking at Carson as he walked over to a panicking Virgil.  
“Tie him up and throw him into the lake for all I care.”  
“N-no!”  
Virgil looked scared-looking around in every direction for another person to help us but everyone had already gone home because of the oncoming storm. I struggled as they tried to tie my hands behind my back and my feet together. I heard Virgil cry out in pain.  
“Hey leave him alone!”  
“Shut up pretty boy.”  
“Awe you think I’m pretty. Now put me down!”  
“Ok fine.”  
Before I could scream I was thrown into the water.

Remus’s Pov

I was hanging out with Janus when both our phones went off. It was a message from Virgil in the group chat. Virgil:  
Help  
Park  
Carson  
Roman  
Panic attack  
Help!  
I looked at Janus before we both ran out the door to his car. Janus drove as fast as he could without speeding to the park. We parked and got out looking around for Virgil or Roman.  
“How are we going to find them? The park is huge!” I explained seeing no one.   
“Let’s start at the pond and work our way out.”  
I nodded and we started running to the pond. As we got closer I heard yelling from the other side.  
“Hey leave him alone!”  
That sounded like Roman….  
“Shut up pretty boy!”  
“Awe you think I’m pretty. Now put me down!”  
I looked and saw Roman tied up and dangling over the pond, ‘No. No. No!’  
I grabbed Janus’s hand and started running to the other side.  
“Ok fine.”  
The guy holding Roman dropped him and he fell into the water. He didn’t resurface. I jumped in the water and dragged Roman out of the pond. Janus was next to Virgil while talking to someone on the phone. I looked at Roman his chest was barely moving. I undid the ropes then heard a siren. I looked up to see police and paramedics rushing over to us. I backed away from Roman as he was put in the ambulance. Other paramedics were checking on Virgil and the police were asking Janus questions. I ran over to Virgil once the nurses were done.  
“Hey Vee, can I touch you?”  
He nodded and instantly latched on to me. I pulled him on my lap and ran my fingers through his hair. My shirt was damp from the tears and pond but I didn’t care right now.   
“It’s ok Vee, there gone, you're safe now.”  
“Is-is Roman ok?”  
“I don’t know he was sent to the hospital.”  
He nodded before reaching to grab his phone.  
“Whatcha doing Vee?” I asked moving my hands from his hair to his lower back.  
“Texting Lo-Logan and Pa-Patton….”  
“We should head to the hospital.” Janus stood up.  
“Yeah come on Vee.”  
I helped him to his feet before picking him up bridal style.  
“Remus! Put me down!”  
“Not till we’re at the car.”  
“I can walk you know.”  
“I know.”  
He sighed in defeat relaxing a little, putting his head in the crook of my neck.

Patton’s Pov

“Yes!” I jumped up and down.  
Remy groaned, “Again! How!”  
“I’m just really good at Monopoly apparently.”  
“I don’t understand…..you were broke three turns ago!”  
“That Em is all part of my secret Monopoly strategy.”   
“Hun spill the tea.”  
“Well, first you...never gonna find out!” I smirked leaning back a bit.  
“Ugh! I call a rematch!”  
“How about a movie instead?” Emile started cleaning up the game.  
“Fine….”  
I giggled going over to the movie rack, “What movie?”  
“Little Mermaid?”  
“I’m down for that.”  
“Ok.” I found the movie and put it in.  
I sat down next to Remy with Emile on his other side. I squeaked a little when Remy pulled me on his lap and against his chest. He started running his hands through my hair while humming along to the music. We were at the part where Ariel and Eric were in the boat and Kiss the Girl came on.  
“Hey, Pat, sugar?”  
“Yeah?” I turned so I was facing him.  
“I was won-”  
Remy was cut off by my phone going off.  
“Hold that thought Rem.”  
I grabbed my phone looking at the notification. Virgil:  
Hey, Pat I know you're at a friend’s house but there was an accident at the park and Roman…he um may or may not be in an ambulance on the way to the hospital...I’m texting Logan after I text you so….may or may not see you there.  
I jumped off the bed looking for my shoes and keys.  
“Whoa, Whoa babe, girl calm down, who died?”  
“Roman might have, I have to get to the hospital!”  
“Patton calm down.” Remy grabbed me, making me face him.  
“It’ll be alright. Let me and Emile get our stuff. Ok?”  
“You guys are coming with?”  
“Of course hun! What kind of friends do you take us for?”  
“The best kind.”  
We got our stuff then set out for the hospital. When I stopped the car I dashed into the building seeing Virgil, Logan, Janus, and Remus. I run over to them hugging Virgil tightly.   
“Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who do I need to physically fight? What happened? Where's Roman? Is he ok?”  
“Patton calm down and take a deep breath, hun.”  
I stepped away from Virgil, taking Remy’s hand and taking a deep breath.  
“Is Roman ok?”  
“We don’t know the doctor hasn’t said anything.”  
“Are you ok?”  
“A little shaken but I’m fine.”  
“What happened?”  
Virgil told us they went for a walk as part of Roman’s apology for the fight the other day when he saw his old high school bully, Carson, who was the one who beat him up at school yesterday. He told us his buddies pinned Roman and tied his hands and legs together while Carson beat him up. When Roman told one of the guys holding him to let him go they dropped him in the pond. Lucky Janus and Remus had gotten there. Remus jumped in and grabbed Roman out while Janus dealt with Carson. When he finished I noticed the tears falling down my face. I gave him another hug.  
“My poor dark strange son!”  
“Roman Prince’s family!”


End file.
